Spring Fever Day
by Chules
Summary: What's with Logan and the pink marker, and why is everyone kissing each other?


My Zoey oneshot

**My Zoey oneshot. If you like it, let me know and there might me more. Yes, I know that the plot is full of holes, and completely unrealistic, but whatever. Oh, and the little 3 thingies are hearts, if you turn on your side you can see them. Kinda.**

Logan Reese walked right up to Quinn as she opened her dorm door and grabbed her around the waist.

"Logan, what are you doing?" Quinn asked, more playful than scared.

Logan didn't say anything, but he pulled her closer, until their chests were pressed against each other's. He kisses her on the lips, for one passionate red-hot minute.

"Logan?" Quinn asked, unable to hide the smile on her recently-kissed mouth.

"TAG! Logan screamed. "It's April First! Spring Fever Day! You've been tagged, now go kiss someone else, and oh yeah," Logan took a pink marker out of his pocket and drew a big heart on her forehead.

"LOGAN!" Quinn said.

"Sorry, but that's to show you've already been kissed. By midnight, we want everyone at PCA kissed." And then Logan ran out into the bright morning sun.

3

Quinn walked to the lobby, with the bright pink marker in her hand; ready to tag her friends, but which one? Just then, Michael walked in with a big breakfast burrito.

"Michael!" Quinn motioned for him to come and join her on the couch across the room.

"Wazzup, Quinn?" Michael asked as he seated himself on the couch.

Without answering, Quinn leaned in and kissed Michael. She trapped him under herself on the fluffy purple PCA couches. They kissed for a full minute before Quinn let him go, and drew a matching pink heart on Michael's forehead.

"Tag! Happy Spring Fever Day!" Quinn said as Michael go up. Quinn grabbed a bowel of grapes on the coffee table and began eating as the TV changed to the PCA news broadcast. "I almost forgot," Quinn said as she handed Michael the marker.

3

Michael walked outside. "It's Spring Fever Day, that's all. Wait, what is Spring Fever Day?" But nobody listened to him. He looked like an idiot who was stupid enough to talk to himself and expect an answer back when he asked a question. Michael guessed that Quinn wanted him to go and pass the kiss on to some other girl on campus, so he went to find Lola.

Lola was under the shade of a tree, painting her fingernails.

"Hey, Lola, I got you something." Michael said.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you. But you didn't have to, really." Lola protested. "Wait, what's the occasion?" Lola asked suspiciously.

"Just a second, I'll tell you after you get the present." Michael said. "Now, close your eyes." Lola did as she was instructed. Michael took that as his cue to kiss Lola. He did. They kissed like people do in old romance movies. Her hands were all over his face and his arms were wrapped around her neck. They sat there under the tree, kissing for sixty seconds. When Michael finally pulled away, Lola's face was a light shade of peach. Michael drew a pink heart on her forehead as she glanced around awkwardly.

"Happy Spring Fever Day." Michael said. He handed the marker to Lola and then ran off screaming: "I KISSED LOLA!!"

3

Lola ambled around campus knowing what she had to do. Chase was the only one of her guy friends that she hadn't seen today with a pink heart on his forehead. She really didn't want to hurt Zoey, but she might have to do this.

"Hey, Chase." Lola greeted.

"Hey, Lola. What's with the pink heart?" Chase asked.

"This." Lola said, and the she kissed him softly. The kiss lasted only a minute.

Chase pulled away first.

"I see, but what does this have to do with the pink heart?" Lola drew a pink heart on Chase's forehead, handed him the marker.

"Now, go kiss Zoey." Lola pushed Chase to the dorm. "And tell her, happy Spring Fever Day!"

3

Chase came up to Zoey.

"Hey, Chase. How's your…forehead?" Zoey asked.

"I'll tell you," Chase said. "But first I have to initiate you."

"How?" Zoey asked suspiciously.

Chase pulled Zoey into a loving hug and the pressed his lips against hers. They stood there in front of the big window as the sun set. For a full minute the room seemed to hold it's breath. Then Chase drew a heart on Zoey's forehead. Then Chase dropped the marker to the floor and pulled Zoey to his dorm room, where the couple continued to make out on the couch.

Then Logan entered his dorm at 9:00 PM to find his roommate and friend making out on the couch. Things had been really heating up, but when the door opened, Chase and Zoey pulled away from each other, both of them blushing and breathless. Zoey's lips were bright red from continued contact and Chase wiped some lip gloss from his chin.

"What's going on? You're, like, the third couple I've seen of our friends making out today!" Logan demanded.

"Happy Spring Fever Day!" Zoey and Chase echoed in unison.

"WTF!? I made that up as an April fool's joke to see how many losers I could get to walk around with pink hearts on their foreheads. I didn't mean to get everybody hooked up!" Logan screamed.

The entire group had congested the door behind Logan.

"You made it up?" Lola said, not sounding the least bit hurt. Zoey noticed that Lola and Michael were holding hands.

"You bet I did, April Fools!" Logan laughed. Then Quinn came out of the group and kissed Logan on the cheek.

"I liked Spring Fever Day better." Quinn pulled Logan onto his bed where the lied down and kissed. The rest took this as a cue to make out as well.

The PCA carried on the tradition of Spring Fever Day on April first for another hundred years, but none ever was more romantic than the first.

Happy Spring Fever Day!


End file.
